A Secret Kept v2
by Atroquinine Deadly
Summary: Dear Polly, Like a bird lost in the wind with no way of getting home, that's me and there's no way of changing that unless a miracle comes. But we all know that miracles don't exist, so I guess this is goodbye, remember I love you.
1. An Introduction

So this is A Secert Kept, version 2. I deleted the first one because there was too many typos so I hope I can get reviews this time anyway on wards! Oh and the story plot has been changed a bit.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hey there! My name is Sami Air, I am a rookie defence attorney with four crazy sisters, another four hilarious friends who all work in the law field, oh and don't forget my dog Butterscotch! Or my cat Jellybean! Or my bird Polly! Or my fishes Bubbles, Ripples, Tides and waves! Or wait that's it...

* * *

A young woman stood nervously in the defence lobby. She had sleek jet black hair with purple streaks running through it. Her big silver eyes stared at the floor, her bright red lips tried forming words but opened and closed silently.

"Sam, you okay?" Asked a woman slightly older than Sami.

Sami looked up. "Oh it's nothing, Maya. I just thought _he _would be here."

"It's been ten years and you expect him to remember." Maya's eyes showed no emotion at all as she looked at her best friend.

The young defence attorney's eyes began to tear up. "He meant everything to me! How could he just forget me! I was the only one who cared about him! We were friends, we could of been more than that if I didn't go ahead and broke his heart by telling him I didn't bloody believe in love!"

Maya eye's began to well up also. "I'm sorry! I know exactly how you feel. I just don't think men are worth it any more."

"I'll take that into consideration, let's get back to the office. I don't think he's here" The two hugged then walked out the courthouse arm in arm but just as they left someone else arrived.

"Sami?" The person asked. "It's me." He looked around "Damn it, I arrived late and she left!" He slowly walked outside and got on his bicycle before riding back to his office.

"Hey Mr. Wright, I'm back!" He yelled as he opened the front door.

"Oh hey, that was quick."

* * *

Sorry that was quite small, consider it a prologue of sorts. The next will be longer.

Lots of Love

Apollo!


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

Hi guys, thanks to FeytedintheTARDIS for her selection of what to do in this chapter! Now for the next chapter you have the choice of

(a) Yatagarasu gets formed

or

(b) More about Sami

or

(c) Other

* * *

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunion

Wright Anything Agency

28th December 2026

09:00

"There's a new case on the horizon!" Yelled Phoenix as he walked downstairs.

Apollo looked up his bowl of cereal. "Really?"

The man wearing the beanie chuckled to himself. "Would I lie to you?"

"Ye-er no, Mr. Wright."

"Good thinking. Anyway 20 year old man was murdered with a knife, the suspect is Autumn Air."

Apollo gasped and ran upstairs. Phoenix was left with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up with Polly?" Asked Trucy as she came to the kitchen.

"I don't know Truce." He honestly said. _'But I'm away to find out. First I need to find an attorney for Miss. Air. Larry will kill me if I don't.' _He approached his laptop and typed in 'L.A district defence lawyers.'

Loads of websites came up but only one caught his eye. _'Fey & Co. Law Offices? I don't know any other Feys other than Maya and Pearls.. Shit. I forgot about them! I actually forgot my best friend! What kind of person does that make me?' _He clicked on the url.

_Fey & Co. Law Offices_

_The home of Maya Fey and Sami Air. _He read. '_Air... Air.. Sami Air... Autumn Air... Apollo.. Old Friends? It all makes sence now! Anyway lets go visit an old friend.'_

Phoenix left a note and left the apartment.

* * *

_Fey & Co. Law Offices_

_28th December 2026_

_10:00_

There was a ring of a bell as he stepped into the office, it was modern and clean... Very unlike Maya.

"Who is it?" Came a familar voice.

"M-Maya? It's me Nick." Said Phoenix.

"NICK- I mean don't touch me.. I hate you!" Maya stormed off when a beautiful woman came into the room.

"You must be Sami Air right?" Asked the former attorney.

"Ph-Ph-Phoenix Wright!" And then she fainted.

Phoenix raised his eyebrow. "So this is Apollo's friend?"

"How did you know?" Maya gasped.

"Common sence I guess." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry Nick."

"For what? I should be the one sorry. I was the jerk."

"I know." Phoenix laughed for the first time in years, not just a small chuckle, a full blown laugh.

"God I haven't laughed in so many years, this shows how much I missed you."

"Haha I missed you too but what I said earlier wasn't true."

"I know... I love you."

"I love you too." And then they kissed, a tender, romantic, mind blowing kiss that sent sparks through the both of them. Just then Sami woke up.. then fainted again.

"Do you want to move in with me? We have space at the Wright Anything Agency."

"Sure but what about Sami? She can't manage the office on her own."

"We'll think of something because I'm awesome."

"Ha.. That sounded like Diego? Aren't you forgetting something, old man? I'm more awesome than you!"

"Speaking of Diego, where is he?"

"He's with Pearly at Kurain, helping out."

"That's good. Anyway we must settle this the pillow way!"

Phoenix grabbed a cushion and started wacking Maya on the head with it.

"No fair you had a head start!" Shouted Maya as she grabbed another cushion and was beating Phoenix up with it.

* * *

Did you like? I did my best! Please review. It's still quite short but it's longer than the last. They'll get longer as we go on.


	3. Truth and Justice is what I fight for

So thanks FeytedintheTARDIS for being my only reviewer so far. Come on guys! This is told from Sami's POV today. Some Pami (or Solly!) fluff!

Chapter 3: Truth and Justice (is what I fight for)

* * *

Air household, Sami's bedroom

28th December 2026

23.00

I tossed and turned but I had no luck, I wasn't getting closer to sleep. Today has been confusing, what with Phoenix and My and everything. I stare hopelessly at the ceiling thinking about _him._ Have I ever mentioned his name? No, probably not.

Apollo Justice was my best friend form children to teens. We were inseperable we acted like siblings but soon I was taken in by the Feys, they never changed my last name though. Me and my sisters trained with them endlessly, I was even able to channel once. I never figured out how though, My and me became tighter than two peas in a pod, she shared everything with me when she wasn't in the city. It was lonely without her though I had my sisters and Pearl (for a little while.)

When Phoenix came to the village I wanted to meet him, he was my idol but Aunt Morgon kept me training all day. I wanted to sneak away when she wasn't there but I knew it was to risky.

When Phoenix got disbarred I was the only one that was able to keep My from doing things she would regret. We decided to become lawyers like him. I never her told her I wanted to become a lawyer all my life, my mother, Diamond, was a defence attorney. I wanted more than anything to be just like her.

Lets take a step back for a moment, I never told you how I met Polly did I? I met him after my mother died of _incuritis._ It haunts my once pleasent dreams* even now. I shivered at the thought but then I imagine Polly wrapping his arms around me when we were little. My arms start moving towards the phone on my bed side. I lift it up and dial a number that I saw on my walk this morning to the office.

"Apollo?" I ask.

"S-Sami?" Another voice came.

"I'm so sorry..." I say.

Even if I couldn't see Polly I knew he would be shaking his head furiously. "Don't blame yourself Sam."

I feel my mixed emotions morph into one and fill me with a warm feeling... Love. "Say Polly can we get something to eat tomorrow at the noodle stand? Before I visit.. Autumn."

"Oh I heard about that.. I kinda freaked out when Autumn was mentioned.. it's been so long. How are they? Beautiful woman I guess."

"But of course Polly, they had moi to look up to! So about that... outing."

"Sure is lunch time alright?"

"It's perfect."

* * *

People Park

29th December 2026

11.50

I shiver outside in the cold, I looked at my Swatch. I'm early! Oh but I see Polly jogging up to meet me so he must be as excite am.

"Sam!" He shouts.

I smile, "Polly!" We run up to each other and I wrap my arms around his neck. "What's up?" I ask as I pull away.

"I'm cold... Mr. Wright has a girlfriend?" He exclaims randomly.

I laugh, "I know... I was there when 'it' happened."

He smiles back at me and I feel like melting into my shoes, he looks so grown up. It's his eyes that make me all soapy, his big never ending chesnut brown eyes.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm freezing, ramen will do us good." He said as he walks toward the stand. "Hey Mr. Eldoon-"

"Call me Guy."Mr. Eldoon says intrupting Polly, "What can I get you and this lovely lady, hey." He says as he turns to me. "You seem familiar, say what's your name?"

"Sami Air." I say putting out my hand.

He just ignored it and stared at my face,"You look just like her... I knew your mother." He paused for effect, "She was a fine woman, she came to me when she first thought she was ill. We were good friends back in those days, may Diamond Air rest in peace."

I look at him hoping he'll say more but he doesn't say any more about my mother instead he asks us what we wanted. Apollo answers and we wait.

"So how's life?" I ask awkwardly.

He chuckles, "You don't greet a friend that you haven't seen in years like that."

"Well what else am I suposed to say? 'Hey Polly sorry for being a jerk and rejecting you, let's talk.' do I?" I clamp my hand over my mouth. I've said to much... Silence meets us as our ramen gets served and we start to eat. "I'm sorry, I'm just confused."

More silence but then, "At what?" He finally says.

"I'm confused with you. Truth and justice is what I fight for, I'm a stranger to anything else."

* * *

Did you like it? So guys I've made a timetable for myself. Ah-Hem, one day A Secret Kept, the next Turnabout Musical and vice versa. Like it? Anyway as said before I've only got one reviewer! Please show you care with a little review, a little 'It was good' will satisfy me! Any constructive criticism is accepted!

Lots of Love

From

Apollo!


	4. Sisterly Love

'Ello peoples of earth! It is moi... the great! So FeytedintheTARDIS I shall answer your question! Yes My is Sami's nickname for Maya. I shall write list of her nicknames for other people so ya all don't get confused! My nose hurts!

Maya - My

Ema -Ems

Kay- K K

Franziska (when Franziska's not there) - Franny

Apollo (explains why he doesn't like nicknames!) - Polly

Phoenix (later on in the fic)- Nicky

Edgeworth - Sharp Edge

Klavier - Herr German

Trucy - Trucy Doll

Pearl - Pearly

Larry - Hairy Butzy (or sometimes just Butzy)

Spring - Springy

Summer - Sums

Autumn - Tumns

Winter - Wints

And that's probably it if there's anymore I'll be sure to inform you! Oh and we're back to normal P.O.V.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sisterly Love

Detention Centre

29th December 2026

12:45

After Sami's meeting to with Apollo she headed off to the detention centre on her trusty motorbike. After waiting a couple mintutes Autumn appeared after her questioning.

"Sam!" Exclaimed a woman younger than Sami, she had bright orange hair tied back into a ponytail, brown eyes, a cardigan the same colour as her eyes and a orange knee high dress.

Sami's mouth raised into a huge smile, "Tumns!"

"What brings you here?" Asked Autumn stupidly.

"You, you small brained dumbo." The older sister laughed.

Autumn's eyes began to water, "That wasn't nice!"

Sami rolled her eyes, "You spend _way _to much time with Hairy Butzy."

Autumn's eyes showed fire, "Hey! It's Laurice Denuxim! And he's my friend!"

"An over aged _'friend,' _He's what? 32, that's 13 years older than you!" She fought back.

"Stop treating me like a baby! I'm 19 now!" The 19 year old hit her hand off the glass causing it to break and pierce her hand.

Sami's eyes softened a bit, "I know but that's just it Tumns, I can't be that older sister type figure any more. You're all grown up and don't need me."

Autumn looked into her sisters eyes, "Don't say that... I'll always be your little sister in a not so little way."

They both laughed until Autumn finally realized her hand was bleeding, the warden who usually was there was having his break because why would two sisters start a fight? When he walked back in he was surprised.

"What happened?" He asked franzied.

"We had an argument but it's all forgotten now though Autumn here has cut her hand." Sami responed casually.

"I'm sorry Miss but you must go now in order for us to sort this out." The warden shooed her out.

"Alright thank you Mr, I'll see you later Tumns." She waved her hand as she walked out.

"Bye!" Autumn smiled.

Sami climbed onto her dark purple motorcycle that she rode and mader her way home.

Air Household

29th Decmeber 2026

13: 05

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Sami asked as she made her way in.

"Hi Sam." Said Summer who looked just like Autumn but with red hair and yellow eyes. Her dress was also red and her cardigan yellow. She appeared to be watching some comedy movie.

"What's that?" Sami asked curious.

Summer's eyes were glued to the screen, "Hangover... I can't remember the number. It's in Holland this time."

Sami nodded slowly then walked away, she spotted Winter sitting outside in the snow muttering to herself while drawing.

"Hey..." Whispered Winter.

Sami sat next to her and examined Winter's note pad. The drawing was of the infamous case in Hazakura temple. There was blood all over the place, scribbled on the lantern, on the snow. The most outstanding bit was Godot and the staff along with Misty's body sparawled on the snow. Sami cringed thinking what would be Maya's reaction to the picture, she was a strong girl but that was all a fasade, a very clever one indeed.

"That's so.. so.. tragic but touching." The eldest said.

Winter smiled gently, "Thank you Sami, you're so kind."

Sami smiled back and got up. She waved then walked up to Spring's room where Spring was cleaning franticly.

"Hiya Springy, It's Winter. Not Spring." Sami pointed out.

Spring paused and looked up,"Well my name _is_ Spring so I can Spring clean whenever I want."

She laughed, "Good point."

Spring resumed cleaning, "Now you're getting snow all over the carpet, OUT!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Sami cried as she was pushed out.

And those are the many bonds of the Air sisters, strange but heart warming at the same time. They're a complicated family but that's normal to them at least. They're all there for each other when they need to be in a subtle, less noticable way. Sometimes a crazy bunch of sisters is all you need to brighten your day.

* * *

Ah-choo! Sniffle. I don't feel so well, I caught a cold yesterday. I was begining to forget how annoying a cold was. Well guys I hope you liked that and please may I see new faces? If not that's alright but you know... it would be nice. Urgh I just used my ninth tissue in 3 mintutes. Yazzywoo! Keep reading! And make sure to review.. don't include your last name this time, idiot. Or my name...


	5. Don't Worry

Hi guys! I'm getting better! No more Feenie like sneezing... though I like sneezing for some weird reason... Anyway I'm not so tired so I wrote this one without falling asleep in the middle... heheh I didn't mention I fell asleep halfway through the last one did I? Oh well.. I hope you like this one. The last one didn't have much to it and was pretty bland because I felt like saying hey to the Air sisters!

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't Worry

? ? ?

? ? ?

? ? ?

"Well hello, long time no see.. darling," Said a voice, probably female.

"I'm sorry, I failed you.. I tried to get rid of that arogant bastard but he's too smart." A new male voice said quietly.

"You must try harder.. How about we make a deal, you get _Feenie _to suffer and I'll make sure everything important to your brother disappears, I'll throw in a side offer as well.. You bring the eldest Air sister to me and I'll also kill your brother" Offered the woman who spoke earlier on.

He could not refuse this offer so he shook the woman's hand then walked away in the dark of the night thinking about what he was getting himself into.

Sure he wanted his brother dead but how the hell was he supposed to make Phoenix Wright to suffer, the man was like titanim. He ordered the doctor to hit Phoenix with his car for a whole deal of money but Phoenix walks away with a fractured ankle, nothing more. Phoenix also crossed a burning bridge in order to save an endangered friend, he wondered if they were just 'friends' after all.

But Sami Air was going to be even harder, she was a right old tough cookie. She looked after her sisters while standing under freezing waterfalls after her mother passed on. Her only weaknesses were Incuritis, and you couldn't really make someone catch that purposely, her other weakness was... Apollo Justice. He'd been meaning to get revenge on Apollo as well,turning on him like that for that son of a bitch.

He knew his mission, make Apollo and Maya to suffer in order to make Phoenix and Sami suffer as well. This is going to be revenge, sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Wright Anything Agency

30th December 2026

19.30

"This is the best food I've had in ages!" Exclaimed a teenager wearing a baby blue top hat.

Sami smiled, "Thank you Trucy.. My mother taught me how to cook this,"

"Well could she teach me how to cook this? I mean Daddy's really bad at cooking and Polly has lots of 'lawyer work' to do!" She asked unknowing of what Sami was going to say next.

Her smile faultered as she spoke, "..I'm afraid she's no longer with us."

Trucy looked up from her meal,"Oh.. I'm sorry... I shouldn't of asked."

"Don't worry," She reasurred. "You know stars... She's a star up in the sky now watching over us this very second."

"Really?" She asked doubtful.

Sami held Trucy's sholder lightly,"Really."

Apollo cleared his voice, "So... How's Autumn holding up?"

"Oh I went to see her with Larry today, trial's tomorrow right?" Phoenix piped up.

Sami nodded bitterly, "Tumns wouldn't do anything of that sort,"

"Are you taking the case?" Asked Apollo.

"No, My's taking the case, I'm just watching. I may be the co-council but nope I'm not the actual defence." She answered automaticly.

"Hey dudes can we talk 'bout somethin' else? Winter and Summer are gettin' a bit upset 'bout it," Summer refused to admit that she was overwhelmed about the whole event and didn't want to talk about it, she and Autumn were really close, she spent more time with her than anybody else.

Everyone nodded, "Your birthday's in a couple day's right?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah.. On New Years," Sami stated.

"How about the Wright Anything Agency hosts a Happy Birthday/New Years party!" Chirped Trucy.

"I'm alright with that Truce, what about you Pollo?" Phoenix agreed.

Apollo nodded. "Alright we need to know who to invite and fast, we only have one day!"

"Klavier Gavin!" Exclaimed the sisters and Trucy in union.

Phoenix, Apollo and Sami sighed, "Fine."

"Ems, My, K K, Fran, Butzy, Gummy and Sharp Edge." Sami suggested.

"Ema is the only one I know from that list." Said Apollo.

Phoenix chuckled, " Don't worry, I know them all."

"Yeah My is my new mommy! She is Mystic Maya...Right?" Beamed Trucy.

"You mean Mia Fey's little sister? How do you know her?" Asked Apollo wide eyed.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, "You know I said I had this girl to meet on a date."

Apollo's jaw dropped and hit the ground, "You mean Maya Fey, Master of Kurain and Ace Defence Attorney is your girlfriend!"

"She was an old friend back in them good days," Pphoenix stretched his arms and laid them behind his head.

"Anyway we still have to prepare!" Yelled Trucy. "We need Pearl there! She's like a sister to me!"

"Alright, alright!" Apollo rubbed his temples. "Seriously Trucy, you're a thorn in a side sometimes."

* * *

Heheh do you like it? I hope to see new faces! I do accept anomynous reviews btw. Anyway some scary stuff then some fluff. Strange huh? So who do you think those two people were at the begining of the story? And what are they going after our dear Nick and Sam for? *Gasp and faint*

Until next time,

Atroquinine Deadly


	6. The New YearsBirthday Party Thingy

Hiya since I forgot to post a chapter of Turnabout Musical yesterday, I am making it up by doing a quadruple post! Two chapters there, two chapters here! So guys, you have any friends and they have the internet a recomondation wouldn't hurt... *wink* *wink* *nudge* *poke* *knife to throat*

Anyway here is chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: The New Years/Birthday Party Thingy

Air Household

31st December 2026

18:30

Sami was about to start getting ready for the new years part at the gatewater hotel (Maya was paying for the grand ballroom), she was really looking forward to it especially because Autumn's trial went smootly and Maya won it no problem. The murderer was actually Autumn's ex-boyfriend, he was just jealous.

So she was spending her birthday with all her sisters, her friends and her pets. If she managed to get them into the car.

The dress she was going to wear was a glittery purple knee high dress with no straps. She even got the matching shoes! Her sisters were already dressed and were waitng for her, while they waited they played 'Naughty Bears Return for Even More Revenge' on the Xbox2050.

"AHAHA Take That Daddles the zombie zombie zombie bear!" Winter screamed out of character but she was strange like that, she had this major video game fangirl side that only her sisters knew about.

"I'm out of ammo, god the police are here!"Cried Spring who was also a fangirl but wasn't as much as Winter.

"Hey watch where you're pointing that gun dude!" Shouted Summer when Spring pointed her newly filled gun.

Autumn started beating up a bear that was trying to get away, "Haha not this time!"

"Girls shut that stupid game off! I'm ready! Let's go go go! Come on guys." Sami walked out the house with Polly the paroas well but , Butterscotch the dog and Jellybean the cat behind her. She wanted to bring her fish as well but didn't want to make to much of a hassle by bringing their tank and stuff so she left them, feeding them before she went.

Gatewater Hotel

31st December 2026

19:00

As Sami walke din they hadn't shouted un-surprise (because that would be lame) instead one by one they all said hello but nobody could say happy birthday because well it's not Sami's birthday yet. She let her pets roam free as she chatted and laughed with the other guests.

"Hi Polly!" She greeted her best friend.

Apollo looked up from the floor which he had been staring at, "Woah- I mean you look amazing a-and you have your hair up for once!" He managed blushing.

Sami giggled, "Thanks you too. So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much just you know filling out paper have _you_ been up to?" He asked back.

"Nothing much just you know filling out paper work." Sami said sounding exactly like Apollo. Klavier who was walking past stopped in his tracks.

"Fraulein did you say that or was it Herr Forehead?" He asked puzzled.

Sam pointed to herself, "It was moi."

"You have so many tricks you need to teach me like the crushing snackoo one you performed the other day!" He exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and drew a dramtic sigh, "You do know Ems will kill you if you do it."

"Objection! How come you're alive then Fraulein?" He switched into lawyer mode.

She pointed her finger in his face, "Objection! I am her friend, I do not push her beyond her limits."

"Hold it! So you're acc-" Klavier stopped talking when Apollo smacked Sami gently on the back of her head. He smiled and walked away slowly.

"They're perfect." Whispered Ema as he came over to stand next to her.

"I know mein leibe, I know." He smirked. "Now New Years is in ten minutes, will I be getting a kiss?"

A playful expression came over her face. "Maybe if you're a good boy." She tapped him on the nose.

"But I'm always a good boy." He pouted.

A devious grin spread across her mouth. "Not in bed you aren't."

He grinned back. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Hehe the rest of the the party is in the next chapter! See you there!


	7. 2027 A Year you Can't Forget

Hi guys! You're still not bored, that's so unbelievabubble! Omigosh like! Sowwy guys for acting like a spanner.

* * *

Chapter 7: 2027 a Year You Can't Forget

People Park

31st December 2026

23: 59

Everyone walked from Gatewater to People Park to see many locals gathered round benches. Phoenix and Maya pulled out a watch.

"10!" They started to count down.

"9!... 8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! Happy New Year!" Everyone chanted. Many kisses and hugs were shared around the big bunch of friends. Ema decided Klavier had been a good boy, Pearl and Trucy pushed Maya and Phoenix together, Franziska used her whip to lower Miles to her level, Autumn kissed Larry on the cheek, Spring, Summer and Winter hugged, Maggey kissed Gumshoe causing him to faint "I'm lady unlucky!" She wailed, Vera hugged her friend Martin whom she met at hospital and Pearl shly kissed Wocky. But the on that caught mosts eye was Sami and Apollo's, she didn't know why she kissed him. It was a gut reaction but the thing was it felt like fire and... she liked it, She liked kissing Apollo Justice, her best friend.

On Apollo's side, he was more than shocked but he didn't pull away. He kissed her back, he felt something warm sizzle inside him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew something for sure, he liked kissing Sami Air, his best friend.

After that they sat in awkward silence. 2027 would be year they surely wouldn't forget. Something crashed in the bushes. It lurked in the corners, seeking vengence.

"This is for Dahlia." He whispered as he threw something then ran away where no one could see him.

Sami instantly turned and saw a small flicker quickly become a large raring flame. "Fire!" She screamed.

The fire made circle trapping Pearl and Trucy in. "Trucy! Pearl!" Phoenix and Maya cried.

Sami's feet moved towards the flame, she ran into the circle without burning and dragged Trucy and Pearl out. Trucy coughed hard while Pearl lay motionless, she had fainted already.

"Pearl!" Wocky yelled. "Pearly you gotta wake up gurl.."

"It's alright Wocky, she's still alive. She's just shocked." Sami put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, she's strong."

"Sami... I thought I lost you..." Apollo said pulling Sami into a tight embrace.

"It's alright... Just call an ... ambu-" She collapsed mid speech.

"Sami!"

Hickfield Clinic

9th January 2027

13:00

"Urgh.. Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" Asked Sami attempting to get out of bed.

Apollo waved, "Hey Sam, it's me Apollo, Polly you know. You went into a coma after saving Trucy and Pearl from a fire."

"I did?" She tilted her head.

"Uhuh. What's your name?" He asked.

"I don't know?" She answered scratching the back of her head.

Apollo got up and summoned the doctor."Hmm I thought it would be worse. Physically she's perfect but she seems to have sore head but mentally not so good."

"What?" He yelled.

The doctor pushed his glasses his nose, "She has amnesia, it's not permanant but I can't tell how long it will last. She needs someone to held regain her memory. How long have you known her?"

"Umm about 15 years she was away for about 5 years so I was with her 10 years, we met when she was 10." He answered slowly.

"Is there anybody else that knew her during that 5 year gap?" Asked the doctor.

Apollo nodded, "Maya Fey, her friend."

"Good."

* * *

So yeah pretty weird right? I know toats strange. I'll see you guys later.


	8. Failure

Hi guys! I'm really sorry this is late but I'm incredibly busy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Failure

Hickfield Clinic

9th January

13:30

"Hey Sam." Maya greeted.

"Hello." Sami smiled.

Apollo grabbed her hand, "Hi again."

"Hello," Sami beamed.

"My name is Apollo but you call me Polly." Apollo stated

She tilted her head,"Okay... Polly?"

"Good. This is Maya." He pointed to Maya.

She waved,"But you call me My!"

Sami nodded."Alright My."

"Now it's time we tell you about you."Said Maya. "Your name is Sami Air, you have four little sisters. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. You have a dog named Butterscotch, a cat named Jellybean, a parot named Polly and fishes named Tides, Ripples and Waves."

"Your mother died when you were 10, you never met your father, I was your best friend from when you were 10 until you became 15." Apollo continued.

"When you became 15 you moved to Kurain and became my best friend. You also have Kay Faraday, Franziska von Karma and Ema Skye as your other friends." Maya finished.

"... Nope." Sami shook her head. "Nothing of that sort happened."

Apollo put his hand over his mouth and Maya gasped.

"Perhaps she needs to see where she grew up?" Suggested the doctor.

Apollo shook his head. "Sami's first home was blown up, the orphanage is now a criminal hotspot and wait... Kurain's fine, right Miss. Fey?"

"Call me Maya! And yes it's completly safe." Maya smiled.

"Alright then. You need to get Miss. Air to Kurain as fast as possible." The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose. "The more minutes you spend eating the grass, her mental state worsens."

"Yes doctor." Replied Apollo and Maya.

_Flashback_

_She took in deep breaths as she held back the hot tears._

_"What's wrong?" Asked a young boy._

_She sighed, "... Y-you wouldn't understand."_

_He shook his head, "So be it but you need somewhere dry to stay. Follow me."_

_She wouldn't budge, "I need to find my sisters!"_

_"Are they your sisters?" He pointed to a group of toddlers hiding behind a tree._

_She nodded. "Thank you so much."_

_"Now about that dry place." He grabbed her hand and she grabbed onto her sisters as they were led out of the park and into a quiant little building._

_"Mrs. Mulberry!" The boy called._

_"Here dear, what are doing up so late and who are these people?" The woman asked with hands on her hips._

_"I couldn't sleep so I walked around the campus and I saw these people in the park so I went over." He replied ashamed._

_"Oh don't worry love, I need to find a room for these lovely young ladies to stay so you keep them company." She briskly walked off._

_"Hi umm I'm Apollo and you are?" He asked with an arm outstreched._

_She blushed and looked at the ground, "I'm Sami and my sisters are Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter."_

_"Very.. pretty names." He said sheepishly._

_"Thank you." She answered._

_"Ahah! We have a free room down the hall. Apollo you know which one that is. Show these young ladies to the room." The woman smiled._

_"Alright then Mrs. Mulberry, come on Sami." He beckoned._

_"O-okay." Sami stuttered but then followed Apollo, her sisters trailed behind._

? ? ?

? ? ?

? ? ?

"Argh! You failed me again!" Screamed a woman.

"I'm sorry mistress." He said quietly.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" She pulled out a gun. "You'll have to pay with your life.."

"No! Please mistress I love you." He weakly replied.

She laughed but then suddenly stopped. "Ahaha I don't love you, never did, never will. Goodbye Kristoph Gavin I'll have to do the dirty work myself."

Kristoph screamed and fell to the ground in a heap.

"They never learn do they?" The woman said blowing the tip of the gun. "Now _Feenie_ where are you?

* * *

I forgot to tell you! This story is quickly coming to an end but if you liked this then watch out for the sequel Forever Yours. After the events of A Secret Kept, Apollo goes missing and Sami finds herself in the arms of another! Gasp! Anyway I still hope to see more reviews! Come on guys pick up the phone and call! Oh sorry I mean press the button that says Review and review!


	9. Crimson Blood

So guys sorry I didn't update on Wendsday, I forgot... Or on Thursday because of my Summer disco. (I tried annoying Adam but his friend just kicked me in the shins... To think I almost started to _like_ Adam's friend...) Anyway so yeah... Last chapter! Oh no! Ah well I'm going to post Forever Yours up after wards so look out for it. So if you're really intrested in this saga then this is the list of fanfics I hope to write.. (Yeah I have it all planned out :D)

Sami Air Arc

A Secret Kept

Forever Yours

Who We've Become

The Joys of Life

Family Trees

So yeah... four more to go... Whoop!

* * *

Chapter 9: Crimson Blood

Train Station

9th January

17:40

Maya had left early to take care of some things in Kurain such as simple things like where everyone was going to stay, or if Pearl spent to much time with Armando causing her to become addicted to coffee.

"So Sam... Are you alright?" Apollo asked, worried for his first friend.

Sami sighed, "I'm fine Polly, stop worrying about me. The doctor says it's only amnesia."

The younger man put his hand on the silver eyed woman's lap, "I know I'm over reacting slightly but-"

She made a "Ha!" sound then said, "Over reacting slightly?"

"I'm trying to say something here! Where was I? I've completely forgoten.. Oh look it's the train! Come on!" He said, dragging Sami into the said train.

They found some pleasent seats in a carridge no one else seemed to be sitting in. Sami pulled a book out of her ruck sack. She turned the first page and became completely absorbed. Soon a lady with a trolly came by.

"Tea or coffee?" The woman asked politely.

Sami dare not look up from her book, "Coffee, black please, no sugar."

The woman looked at the ground for a moment, "How classic..." She murmured but Apollo heard her.

"Lemon tea for me." Said Apollo, an eye brow raised.

The lady gave Apollo his order then turned around and sprinkled some white powder into Sami's drink.

Apollo noticed this and was even more confused. Until it hit him... Hard. As he was about to say something, Sami took her drink and sipped it slightly. He sighed in relief but still, what was that woman putting in Sami's drink? She hadn't asked for sugar. He let it go by and started to stare through the window. At least ten minutes went by and nothing happened so he turned to his best friend and saw she was _still_ reading.

Sami spoke up but her eyes didn't leave the book, "What would you do if I were to disappear?"

"Why would you ask that?" Apollo asked puzzled.

"Just curious..." She shrugged.

He pondered for a minute, "Just so you know, I would be horrified, depressed, everything... But if you were to die, I wouldn't have a reason to live because I-I-" He was cut off by the sound of Sami heaving for air.

She dropped the book and started to cough up blood, "Apollo..." She whispered as she blew him a kiss. Then a thump could be heard and her body lay limp.

Apollo gasped in horror, he spotted something sticking out of Sami's book. He then noticed the title of the book, _Romeo and Julliet. 'How ironic...' _He thought to himself.

_Dear Polly, my love,_

_A lost bird in the wind with no way of getting home. That's me and there's no way of changing that unless a miracle happens. But we all know miracles don't exist, so I guess this is goodbye Apollo, remember I love you._

_Lots of Love_

_From_

_Your best friend, Sami._

As he read through Sami's letter he noticed that Sami had finally regained her memory but it was too late... She wasn't breathing anymore.

Mr. Wright once told him, "A lawyer never cries until it's all over." So for the first time in many years, the boy cried. He cried and he cried and he cried. Sobbing and wailing, he mourned over his loss.

Something whispered from the shadows, "Apollo... Don't cry, I'm still here..."

* * *

So that's it guys! A Secret Kept has now been completed! Please look out for Forever Yours which will be out next Wendsday!


End file.
